Memory metal alloy (MMA) valves may utilize one or more MMA springs for pressure relief functionality of temperature related valve movement. For instance, in some applications, in a poppet type or style of valve an MMA spring resists a pressure force provided by fluid. Pressure relief functionality, however, might not be required or might not even be possible to implement. In some applications, it may be desirable to use a poppet type or style of valve, wherein the MMA spring resists a pressure force provided by fluid.
In some instances, MMA springs are unable to exert sufficiently high levels of force, particularly when compared to wax bag technology within a similar volume. Consequently, for some applications it might not be possible to use MMA springs in conjunction with, e.g., a conventional valve head design. Using traditional design principles, an MMA spring simply cannot generate a force required to close a valve against higher fluid pressures, thereby precluding its use in high fluid pressure applications.